<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Doctor by TeddysHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585500">Playing Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney'>TeddysHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and Me Plus Puckerman Spells Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Go Fish, Little!Noah, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, daddy!blaine, movies - Freeform, papa!Kurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy has another dumb work meeting, and he has to leave his family all day. Unfortunately, Kurt is sick, and Daddy asks Noah to take care of Papa while he's gone. Noah takes his job very seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and Me Plus Puckerman Spells Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noah was still asleep when Blaine came in to tell him goodbye. He hated that he had to leave, especially because it always made Noah upset, and Kurt didn’t need any extra upset that day. He was planning to talk to his boss again as soon as the meeting was over and let him know that he wouldn’t be attending any more in-person meetings. This was the 21st century after all. If they couldn’t set up a video call for him for meetings, then they didn’t need him there. His place was at home, and he was no longer supposed to have to go in. At all. “Noah?” he whispered, leaning down to ghost a kiss across his cheek. “Noah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy stirred, moaning a little and stretching his arms above his head. “Da’y?” he slurred, cracking his eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweet boy. I’m sorry I had to wake you up, but I’ve got to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah frowned. “Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine sighed. “I have a meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yong?” Noah asked, his face already falling before he heard the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Blaine admitted, taking a seat on the edge of Noah’s bed. “I hope not, but it could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’ wan’ you go,” Noah whispered, scooting until he could wrap his arms tightly around Daddy’s waist. “Wan’ you stay here wif me ‘n’ Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart. I want to stay home, too, and Daddy’s going to talk to his boss about that again today. But I wanted to talk to you about something important before I left. Do you feel awake enough you can listen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got Noah’s attention, and he shifted a bit until he could see Daddy’s face. Then, he nodded solemnly. “‘M yis’nin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Daddy praised. He began to pet at Noah’s hair as he spoke. “Papa’s not feeling well today. I think he might be getting sick, so I need you to help me take care of him while I’m gone. Maybe you can help him feel better by drawing him a picture or watching a movie with him, okay? Do you think you can do that?” Blaine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded again. “I c’n take care o’ my Papa,” he reassured Blaine. “I make ‘im all better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled. “I’m sure you’ll do a good job,” he said. “I wouldn’t let just anyone take care of Papa. Only the best.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Noah’s forehead. “I have to go, sweetheart, and you can go back to sleep. Papa’s still resting; it’s early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” Noah said, yawning. He scooted back up the bed until his head was resting on his pillow again. He smiled when Daddy tucked him back in and kissed his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, my Noah,” Daddy said. “I love you, and I’ll be back home as quick as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye-bye, Daddy,” Noah replied. “Yuv you, too.” Then, he curled back up on his side, watching Daddy with sleepy eyes as he walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked behind him. He reached around sleepily for Super Rex, finding him trapped beneath the blankets behind his knees. Pulling the stuffed dinosaur into a tight hug, Noah tried to go back to sleep. He wanted to be a good boy for Daddy and let Papa rest for a while. He knew that sleepin’ was good for sick people, but he couldn’t stop picturing Papa being all alone and feeling bad. So, after about 10 valiant minutes of effort, he slipped out of bed with Super Rex under his arm and tiptoed down the hallway to Daddy and Papa’s closed bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pushed the door open, he could see Papa laying on the bed, still asleep, the room filled with the gentle sound of his snores. Noah couldn’t help but chuckle at that a little. He’d heard Papa tell Daddy more than once that he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>snore, but now, Noah could hear him. Quietly, on stealthy tiptoes, he crossed the room, crawling up onto Daddy and Papa’s bed and snuggling in close to Papa, wrapping a protective arm around him. This, to Noah’s horror, woke Papa up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine?” Papa asked, rubbing at his eyes. “I thought you had to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is me, Papa,” Noah said. “Daddy goed ‘way to his yong meeting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My Noah,” Papa said, rolling on his side to give his little boy a sleepy smile and a gentle caress to his cheek. “What are you doing in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy telled me dat you is sick,” Noah explained. “So, ‘m ‘poseda take care o’ you ‘til Daddy gets home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what Daddy said?” Kurt chuckled, pausing to cough miserably into his elbow. “Well, Daddy was right. I think I’m getting a cold, probably from playgroup last week. So, let’s make a deal. You can take care of me, and I’ll take care of you.” He smiled at Noah as best he could. He didn’t want Noah to think that he was too sick to spend time with him. He was going to have a rough enough day as it was with Blaine being gone. He didn’t need any more stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah furrowed his brow. “You wan’ me be big today, Papa?” he asked, preparing himself to try to age up. He didn’t really do that very much, but he could be big if it meant helping out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all!” Kurt reassured, pulling Noah a little bit closer. “I want you to be as big or as little as you want to be today. Be exactly who you are, and that will make me very happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Noah snuggled up closer to Kurt. “‘kay,” he replied. “I make you happy, Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always do,” Kurt answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was quiet for a while after that; Noah enjoyed a good cuddle with his Papa, and Kurt drifted off to sleep again, his body working overtime to rid him of the germs that were making him sick. Eventually, though, Noah stirred. “Papa?” he asked quietly, leaning back to try to see Kurt’s face better. “You is s’eepin’ ‘gain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just resting, Noah. Did you need something?” Kurt asked, doing his best to wake up again. He still had a job to do; curse Blaine’s stupid job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, ‘m kinda hungwy, but you is s’eepin’. I fink I maybe could make my own toast?” He wasn’t sure that he could, but he thought he could maybe remember how to use the toaster. Except he didn’t know how high to turn it up, but maybe Papa could just tell him. He didn’t want to burn their apartment down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt could sense the trepidation in his little boy, and he rubbed a soothing hand up and down Noah’s side. “Hmm… How about we get up and go to the kitchen? I can make some tea, and you can make some toast. That way, if you need help, I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah visibly brightened at that. That sounded like a wonderful idea. He could be a big boy but still have Papa if he needed him. “Is bestest idea ever, Papa,” he complimented. “Can has pean’ butter on my toast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. There are some sausage patties in the freezer I can help you microwave if you want, too.” Normally, Kurt would never feed his little boy microwaved sausage; it was much better for him if the sausage was fried in a pan. He just didn’t have the stamina it would require to stand in front of the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jus’ toast p’ease,” Noah replied, rolling away from Papa to slide off of the bed. Then, he came around to Kurt’s side, holding out a hand to him. “I he’p you ge’ up, Papa?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt couldn’t help but smile at that. “What a gentleman,” he praised, holding onto Noah’s hand as he sat up, slipped his legs out from beneath the covers, and slowly slid off the bed onto the floor. Then, he shuffled along behind his little boy in the direction of the kitchen. He couldn’t wait to sit down again. He’d forgotten how positively weak he always felt when he got a cold. Everything was sore, his head was pounding, and his throat was scratchy. He hated being sick. Today was going to be a very interesting day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah was careful as he got out two pieces of bread from the bag beside the toaster and slipped them into the waiting slots. “Wha’ number I do my toast on, Papa?” he asked, hand hovering over the dial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want dark toast or light toast?” Kurt asked as he emptied the coffee grounds from the pot and poured water in to make himself a pot of hot water. He’d need a lot of tea, he was sure, and he didn’t have the patience to wait for a tea kettle on the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, you should put it on three,” Kurt instructed. “That will make your toast a nice, light brown color.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. Fank you, Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would yike toast, too, Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now. Maybe later, okay? I just want some tea for my throat,” Kurt explained, sitting down heavily in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as his bed or the couch would be, but it would do until he could get his cup of tea made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Noah came closer, standing just in front of Papa. He very much wanted to reach out and touch his forehead like Daddy and Papa did to him when he was sick, but he wasn’t sure if he should. So, instead, he brought his hand up to his mouth, chewing at his nail as he asked, “You nee’ med’cine, Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled at his boy. He looked so nervous and unsure, and Kurt felt horrible that he was so nervous about his Papa being sick. “Come here,” he said, beckoning Noah to come closer. When he was close enough, Kurt grabbed ahold of his hands, squeezing them for a moment before meeting his little boy’s worried gaze. “I might need some medicine later, but I’m okay for right now. Thank you for asking.” He waited for the little boy to nod before he went on. “You don’t need to be scared, my Noah,” he said softly. “I’m still your Papa, and you’re still my little boy. That hasn’t changed. Today, I’m just tired. I’ll probably take some naps, but that doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle on the couch and watch movies or have a tea party or read a story. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded. He knew. He knew Papa was still Papa, but it felt funny because he wasn’t used to seeing Papa feeling sick and tired. “I know…” he whispered. He wished Daddy was there. Daddy would know what to do to make Papa feel better, and he would let Noah help. Noah just felt a little lost. “I miss Daddy,” he whispered. That wasn’t all of it, but his feelings were too big, and he didn’t have words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss him, too,” Kurt reassured. “But he’ll be home soon, and hopefully, after today, he won’t have to go to any more big meetings. Okay? Do you think we can have a good time at home by ourselves?” He ran his thumbs over the back of Noah’s hands as he waited for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do it,” Noah agreed, jumping a little as his toast popped up. “I do da butter?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carefully,” Kurt agreed, noting that his water was finished. “I’m going to make my tea while you put the peanut butter on. If you need help, just ask. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded, heading toward the toaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be sure you use those tongs to get the bread out. It’s hot,” Kurt reminded, shuffling toward the coffee pot. “How do you feel about eating breakfast in the living room, my Noah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Noah would think this was a very good idea. But today, Papa didn’t feel good. What if he made a big mess with the crumbs and then Papa had to vacuum them up? That would make him feel worser. “Um, wha’ if I make a big, big, big mess?” Noah asked. “Toast is crumbly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could eat over a plate,” Papa suggested. “That will catch all your crumbs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah wasn’t sure, but he slowly nodded anyway. “‘Kay,” he said. “We c’n eat in da yivin’ room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt internally rejoiced at this. At least he could sit somewhere comfy while they ate. He suddenly felt cold and decided that he might be running a fever. He’d have Noah bring him some ibuprofen as soon as he was done with his toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being very careful about it, Noah spread peanut butter on his toast, putting the pieces onto a paper plate. Then, he waited for Papa to finish stirring honey into his tea before following him out to the living room. He was surprised and alarmed when Papa immediately grabbed a blanket, wrapping it tightly around himself and snuggling into a corner of the couch. “Papa?” he asked slowly. “Papa, is you ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, my Noah,” Kurt replied. “I’m just a little chilly. Why don’t you snuggle with me and eat your toast? We can turn on some cartoons if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah sat down beside Kurt, but he didn’t cuddle in. He kept looking at Kurt with a funny expression on his face. “Maybe call Daddy? He come home to take care of you, my Papa? I-I don’...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here please, Noah,” Kurt said patiently. He slipped his arms outside of the blanket, waiting until the little boy had scooted closer before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I know this must be scary for you. Neither Daddy nor I have been sick since you came to live with us, and Daddy’s gone right now which makes it extra tough for you. But I’m okay. Yes, I’m sick, but it’s just a little cold. I’ll be over it in a couple of days, and I’ll be back to normal, okay? There’s nothing to be scared of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Noah scooted a little closer to Papa, taking a bite of one of his pieces of toast. Technically, he knew that. He knew that Papa was going to be okay. Noah had been sick before, and he remembered being cold and sleepy. He’d gotten over it, and so would Papa. But it reminded him of the time his grandma got sick, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten better. He’d thought she would, too, but she hadn’t. That was scary. He didn’t want to be without his Papa. And, as much as he wanted to believe Papa, there was a little part of him that couldn’t be completely sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Papa asked, rubbing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to talk about it, the little boy nodded. “What we gonna watch, Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Movie or cartoons?” Kurt asked, grabbing the remote from the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...cartoons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see… So, we have that silly baking show that you like. That’s not really cartoons, but it is pretty funny. And, there’s Dragons. Aaaaaaand, we could always watch the Angry Birds show you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wan’ Dwagons, p’ease,” Noah said around a mouthful of toast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded, navigating through Netflix to find the show. They were only a minute or two into the episode when he realized Noah didn’t have any juice. “Do you want some juice, sweetheart?” Kurt asked. “I can go get you some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do it, Papa,” Noah said. “You’s sick. You gotsa stay here and s’eep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re eating your breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa,” Noah said, turning to look at him seriously. “Daddy sayed, ‘Take care of Papa.’ So, dats wha’ ‘m doin’. You stay here.” Setting his plate of toast down on the coffee table, he went to the kitchen and, as carefully as he could, poured himself a sippy cup of juice. He spilled a little bit on the counter, but he quickly wiped it up before going back to the living room and snuggling up with Papa again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a big boy,” Kurt whispered, smiling at his Noah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh, Papa,” Noah protested. “‘M yittle. You an’ Daddy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yittle </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Kurt admitted. He really wanted to give Noah a smooch, but he also didn’t want to get him sick. “You’re just being very, very good today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah blushed a little at that. “Fank you,” he said, happy when Kurt turned the show back on so they could keep watching together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the first episode, Kurt said, “Noah, do you think you can do me a favor?” he asked. He was definitely cold now, and he needed to take something to help his fever go down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I c’n he’p. ‘M a good he’per.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are,” Kurt agreed. “Can you go to the medicine cabinet in mine and Daddy’s bathroom and bring me back the bottle of ibuprofen? It should be on one of the top shelves toward the front.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, Papa. Be right back,” Noah promised, hurrying to the bathroom. It took him a minute to find the bottle, and he had to do something he’d tried hard not to do since Daddy and Papa brought him home to live with them: read. Finally, though, he located it and brought it back to the living room. “You needs wa’er, Papa?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. “You can just get one of the bottles out of the fridge,” he said. He knew Noah could technically pour him a glass of water, but he didn’t want to stress the little boy out. He’d been so tense while he was eating his toast, so careful not to get any crumbs on the couch. He just wanted to give him a simple task that he could complete easily. Then would come his favorite part: praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” The little boy was back quickly with a bottle of water, passing it to Papa. He watched intently as Kurt took the pills before cuddling back up in the blanket. “We watch more Dwagons?” he asked when he was sure Kurt was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sweetheart. I might fall asleep, but you can watch Dragons for a while. I’ll try to be ready to play a game with you in a little bit. Okay?” Kurt felt bad, but his eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the second. He knew he wasn’t going to last a whole lot longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’eepin’ is good when you is sick, Papa,” Noah told him. “You nap. I watch Dwagons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My good, sweet boy,” Kurt praised, blowing him a kiss. “I love you so much, my Noah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuv you, too, my Papa,” Noah answered, snuggling up against his Papa’s solid, warm form, turning his attention back to the TV. He watched another episode of “Dwagons” before realizing that Papa was snoring. Silently, he tiptoed back to his bedroom, opening a drawer in his nightstand to find the cell phone that Daddy and Papa had given him for emergencies. He quickly powered it on, waiting until it had booted up to search for Daddy’s number and call him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah?” Daddy asked, picking up after the third ring. “Is everything okay, sweetheart?” The little could hear some muffled noise on the other end of the phone and Daddy apologizing to someone before it was much quieter. Then, he heard, “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, you come home, p’ease?” Noah asked, tears already welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet boy, I wish I could.” Blaine’s heart nearly broke as he heard his little boy sniffle. “What’s the matter? How can I help?” he asked softly, hoping that Noah would be able to talk to him and work through whatever was bothering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa don’ feel good. He s’eepin’, an he’s cold, Daddy. I don’ yike it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, monkey. I don’t like it either. Did Papa take some medicine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. I bringeded him i-b-pruffin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” Daddy praised. “Did Papa have some tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. He makeded it when I makeded my toast wif pean’ butter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’ve been Papa’s big helper so far today,” Daddy commented, hoping that would help to ease some of his little boy’s fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I is no’ big, dough, Daddy. I is yittle. I askeded Papa if I shoul’ be big, an’ he sayed no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is asking you to be big unless you want to be big, sweetheart,” Daddy replied. “We love you exactly how you are, no matter how you feel. Are you feeling big today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah thought for a moment. He liked the idea of being big so he could help Papa more, but he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be big. He was scared, and being little helped with that. Finally, he answered, “No, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, you don’t have to be,” Daddy reassured him. “You can be exactly as little as you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” Noah whispered. He considered not asking the question he really wanted to ask, but in the end, his need to know won out. “Wiww Papa be ‘kay, Daddy?” he asked softly. “Wiww he gets better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, munchkin. Of course he’ll get better,” Blaine replied. “He’s just got a cold. Everybody gets those sometimes. You’ve had colds, and I’ve had colds, too. It’s just Papa’s turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted so desperately to believe Daddy, but Daddy didn’t know about his grandma… “Bu’, Daddy, wha’ if’n it’s yike my grandma…? She getted sick, an’ she never getted better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah, you have to trust Daddy,” Blaine said. “Papa is going to get better. It’s just a cold. He just needs some medicine, love, and snuggles, and he’ll be better in a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pwomise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise that if we take good care of Papa, he’ll get better,” Blaine said. He didn’t like having to do that, especially when he wasn’t there to monitor how Kurt was doing, but it was clear his little boy was experiencing too much anxiety about the situation to let it go without a promise. Thankfully, he did have a bit of good news to share. “Guess what, my Noah,” he said when the line had been silent for a few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be home in time for supper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wiww?” Noah asked. “You sure, my Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Noah. I wouldn’t lie. So, you and I can make Papa some soup for supper, and that will make him feel lots better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” Noah replied, feeling quite a bit better now. “You hafta go, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetheart. I need to get back to my meeting so I can get home as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. Sowwy I bovered you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t bother me. You did exactly the right thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Noah. I’ll be home as soon as I can. You’re doing a good job taking care of Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuv you, too, Daddy. Be home fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, sweetie. Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye-bye, Daddy.” Noah quietly crept back to the living room. Papa was still snoozing, wrapped up tight in the blanket. So, he snuggled in, turned “Dwagons” back on, and watched TV until Kurt woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking blearily, Kurt looked to his left, happy to see that Noah was still there, watching cartoons. He yawned widely, stretching just a little. “Hi, Noah,” he rasped, surprised at how much more his throat hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Papa!” Noah said, turning to look at him with a mixture of delight and worry. “You is yoosin’ your voice, Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Kurt said, struggling to get off the couch. “I’m going to make some more tea. Do you think you can go to mine and Daddy’s bathroom and find the cough drops for me?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I c’n he’p,” Noah confirmed, jumping up off the couch to go in search of the cough drops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kurt finally made it to the kitchen, he noticed that the little blue light at the top of his phone was blinking, indicating that he had a text. He grabbed his phone, shuffling over to the coffee pot to pour himself another cup of hot tea. Once he had a lemon tea bag steeping in the water, he checked his texts. He had a message from Blaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noah called me, asking me to come home. He was worried that you were never going to get better. I talked him through it, but keep an eye on him. I told him I’ll be home before supper. Our meeting should be over soon. Hope you’re feeling better!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head. He loved his little boy, but he had a tendency to be a bit of a worrywart, even more so than Kurt. He’d have to try to stay awake for a while. Maybe he could get the little boy to talk to him if they played a game. He quickly typed a message back to Blaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for letting me know. I’ll watch him. See you soon! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother to text Blaine about how he was feeling. There was no point in bugging him with those details until he was home to see for himself. Stirring in a generous spoonful of honey, Kurt shuffled back to the living room, sitting heavily on the couch where Noah was already cuddled, a bag of cough drops sitting beside Kurt’s spot on the couch. “Thank you, sweet boy,” Kurt praised. “Would you like to play a game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel better?” Noah questioned. When Kurt shook his head ‘no,’ Noah replied, “Maybe you s’eep more so’s you gets better, my Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel okay enough to play a game with you,” Kurt reassured him. “Do you want to play Candyland or Go Fish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’ wanna s’eep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I want to spend time with my favorite little boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah couldn’t help but grin at that. “‘Kay. We p’ay Go Fishin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” They played a few rounds of the game until Noah’s stomach started to grumble. “Sounds like someone’s tummy’s got the rumblies,” Kurt rasped, smiling at his boy. “Do you want some lunch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do it,” Noah said, already making a move to get up. “You stay, Papa. I do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah,” Kurt said, holding out his arms, “come back, please. I want to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Noah came back, sitting down on the edge of the couch near his Papa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re trying to help, and I really appreciate that. When I don’t feel well, I need help. But I still want to take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I wan’ you ge’ better. So, I do it. You s’eep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I will get better, even if I don’t take a nap right now. I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to be. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded. “I know. I jus’ wanna h’ep you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are helping, sweetheart. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pwomise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy leaned in, giving his Papa a kiss on his cheek. “Yuv you, Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, sweetheart. Now, what are you hungry for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...mac ‘n’ cheese?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Noah thought. Then, he said, “Sammich?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of sandwich?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turkey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carrots or broccoli?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carrots wif ranch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sweetheart. Let’s go to the kitchen.” Kurt followed his now excited little boy into the kitchen, smiling as he watched Noah pull down a box of mac and cheese.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning bright eyes to Papa, Noah asked, “Now what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, it was a very fun time cooking in the kitchen. Noah was bouncy and excited, much happier cooking with Papa than he had been all day. It hurt Kurt’s heart just a little to know that his being sick was upsetting his boy, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. It was just an unfortunate situation that he was sick on the same day that Blaine had a very important meeting. They would make the best of it, learn from it, and hopefully never had to repeat it if Blaine’s conversation with his boss went as well as they were all hoping. Noah didn’t know this yet, but Kurt and Blaine had agreed that if his boss didn’t give in, Blaine would be quitting his job. They had both had enough of his boss’s failure to understand their situation, and Blaine was tired of his job anyway. He wanted to try something else, and he hated having to leave his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch, Papa convinced Noah to play with playdough for a while. He didn’t play, but he sat nearby, nursing another cup of hot tea and commenting on all of Noah’s creations. Then, after that, they settled in on the couch, Kurt with more tea and Noah with a cup of warm milk. They turned on a movie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Princess Bride</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Kurt loved it, and snuggled up together. As it was, they both fell asleep, and that’s where Daddy found them when he finally got home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the living room, he smiled, taking out his phone to snap a quick picture before slipping off to the bedroom to change his clothes. When he came back, he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s forehead, causing him to stir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine?” Kurt whispered, looking up into his husband’s face. He yawned widely. “When did you get home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes ago,” Blaine reassured him. “I had to take a picture of my two cuties.” He gestured toward Noah. “The two of you were sleeping so soundly; I hated to wake you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Kurt asked, still doing his best to wake up. “We should probably wake Noah up soon. Otherwise, he won’t sleep tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded. “Soon. Let him sleep. He’s been awfully stressed today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry he called you,” Kurt said. “I was asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was fine. I needed a break anyway.” He smiled at his husband, and they both giggled. “How did he do after that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. He wanted to take care of me at every turn. He would hardly let me do anything for myself until we talked. I had to promise him I would get better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Blaine admitted. “We should try to find out from Carole what happened to his grandmother; he was awfully concerned that you’d never get better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. “I’ll call her in a few days. So...how did your conversation with your boss go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine swallowed hard. “Well, I talked to him. He was definitely not happy that I was bringing it up again. He didn’t even want to listen to me at first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did he give in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Blaine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually pretty happy about it,” Blaine said. “My boss is--was just an absolute ass. Not to mention, most of the things I was doing were not fun or fulfilling anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had that job for several years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. And, I should have been a lot higher up the food chain than I was. I can find something new to do. Or, I was considering...not working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt was distracted from responding by Noah beginning to shift against his hip. “We can talk about it later,” Kurt whispered, inclining his head toward their little boy. He winced. “I need more ibuprofen,” he said, reaching for the bottle on the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Noah asked as he opened his eyes and saw Blaine sitting on the floor in front of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my Noah,” Blaine greeted, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “How’s the best Papa doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’eepy,” he answered with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine chuckled. “I’m sure. How was your nap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goo’. I gotsa snuggle wif Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa is a pretty comfy pillow,” Daddy agreed. “Have you done anything fun with Papa today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. We p’ayed wif p’aydough after we eated yunch, an’ Papa yetted me watch yots an’ yots of TV. I watcheded Dwagons, an we p’ayed Go Fishin’... An’, Papa he’ped me make mac ‘n’ cheese for yunch. Den, we watcheded P’incess Bwide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Papa’s favorite movie to watch when he’s not feeling well,” Daddy commented, smiling at his husband. “What do you say about having a snack and then playing another fun game? Maybe some Uno or Operation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uno!” Noah cheered. “I yuv dat game!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uno it is,” Blaine agreed. “What would you like for a snack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gol’fishes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goldfishes,” Blaine agreed. “You can stay here and snuggle with Papa. I’ll get your goldfishes and his tea; then, we’ll play Uno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’ gotsa, Daddy,” Noah said. “‘M a good he’per.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good helper,” Daddy agreed. “But you’ve been playing doctor with Papa all day. Let me do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” Kurt chimed in, “I need my Noah, so I don’t get lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stay,” Noah reassured him. “You no’ be ‘yone, Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My good, sweet boy,” Kurt replied, opening his arms for his little boy. “I’m going to give you a great big squeeze!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Noah warned. “Don’ ge’ too tired, Papa. Den, you wiww fall ‘s’eep while we p’ays Uno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful,” Kurt promised, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them had a lovely afternoon and evening together. They played several games of Uno, watched another of Papa’s favorite movies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Daddy read several stories out loud. After a delicious dinner of chicken noodle soup for Papa and cheesy chicken, broccoli, and rice for Noah and Daddy, they all finished off their lazy day with a popsicle and silly YouTube videos. Then, Noah was whisked off to the bath. He was already yawning, and Daddy was afraid that Noah might be getting sick, too. So, he was going to hustle him off to bed as quickly as possible. Hopefully, some extra sleep would keep him from catching Papa’s bug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was sitting in the bathtub, eyes closed while Daddy massaged shampoo into his scalp, Noah had a few questions. “Daddy?” he asked, “Papa is gettin’ better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Blaine told him. “Maybe not much yet, but we gave him lots of love and medicine today; he’ll be better soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I w’s good helper today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were an excellent helper. Papa and I are both very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah blushed at that, tilting his head back as Daddy started to rinse the shampoo from his hair. After a few moments, he said, “I don’ yike it when you has to yeave, Daddy. Wan you stay home wif us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to tell his little boy the truth, that he’d quit his job and that he was going to be staying home permanently, at least for a little while. Maybe even forever. But he and Kurt hadn’t really discussed it, and-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of movement by the doorway caught Blaine’s attention, and he turned to see Kurt standing there, wrapped in a warm blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded at his husband. “Tell him,” he mouthed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Noah asked, afraid that maybe Daddy hadn’t heard him. “You ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetheart,” Blaine said, finishing rinsing the little boy’s hair. “Do you think you can look at me? I have something important to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah blinked, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands to clear the water from his lashes. When he looked up at Daddy, he asked, “Eve’yfing is ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is perfect,” Blaine replied. “I wanted to tell you that I quit my job today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah’s eyes grew very wide, and he looked at Daddy with shock. “You did? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boss wasn’t being very nice. He didn’t want to let me stay home with you and Papa, but I told him that you’re more important. So, now, at least for a little while, I’ll be staying home all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever,” Kurt said from the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine whipped his head around to look at his husband. “A-are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. “I’m sure. I need my Blaine, and Noah needs his Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An’ my Papa,” Noah chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, your Papa,” Kurt agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Noah was out of the bath, dressed in his favorite jammies, and tucked into bed, Daddy read him one more story while Noah cuddled into Papa’s lap. He could tell Papa was getting sleepy because he kept yawning while Daddy read, doing his best to hide them behind his hand. But Noah knew, and once Daddy had finished the book, Noah began his routine of hugging each of them and telling them good night. He usually liked to cuddle for a little bit, but Papa needed to go to bed. He was s’eepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, my Daddy,” Noah said, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine’s middle. “Fank you for comin’ home to be wif me an’ Papa forever an’ ever an’ ever. Yuv you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to cuddle for a little bit first, sweetheart?” Daddy asked, giving his little boy a strange look even as he returned his hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh. My Papa is s’eepy. He was yawnin’ while you was readin’, Daddy. He nee’s go bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always my little doctor,” Kurt chuckled. He blew Noah a kiss. “Good night, sweet boy. I love you very, very much. Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I yuv you, too, my Papa. Ni’ ni’. You feel better tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” Noah said, nodding once, satisfied with Papa’s answer. He watched as Kurt shuffled across the floor, heading down the hallway to the loving arms of his own bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get to be so smart?” Daddy asked when Kurt had left the room. “You’re a very good doctor for Papa. I’m very proud of how well you did today, taking care of him for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah blushed. “I was scareded,” he admitted softly. “I don’ yike when people I yuv is sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one does, sweetheart, but you don’t have to be afraid. If Papa was really sick, too sick to take care of at home, we would take him to a doctor or a hospital so that doctors and nurses could take good care of him and help him get well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Is jus’ hard to ‘member sometimes,” Noah answered. “Sometimes, I forget I don’t gotsa be scareded no more acuz my Papa an’ my Daddy yuv me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Blaine agreed, bending to kiss Noah’s cheek. “We love you very, very much. And, we promise to always take care of you and help you with whatever you need help with. If you’re scared about something, you can always talk to us, and we’ll do our very best to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You an’ my Papa is da bestest,” Noah said, wrapping Blaine in a hug again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are our bestest Noah,” Daddy replied, hugging him back and pressing a few kisses to each of his cheeks. “Are you ready for lights out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah leaned back into his pillow, letting out a little sigh of contentment before nodding. “‘M ready,” he said, looking at Daddy with sleepy eyes. It had suddenly hit him just how sleepy he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Good night, my Noah. Sleep well. I love you very much, and I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ni’ ni’, Daddy,” Noah answered, grabbing Super Rex and pulling him in for a snuggle. “See you mornin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising, Daddy flicked off Noah’s light and left his door open just a crack before padding down the hallway to his and Kurt’s bedroom. He found his husband already cuddled beneath the blankets, looking half asleep. “Did you take some more medicine before bed?” Blaine asked, pausing by Kurt’s side of the bed to press a kiss against his husband’s temple and brush some hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. “I did. I’m sorry I can’t stay up to talk. I’m almost asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” Blaine replied. “You need your rest. I’m pretty tired, too. I think I’m going to have an early night as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding again, Kurt said, “Good night, then, just in case I’m out before you get back from the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine chuckled. “Good night, then. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was in bed, tucked up behind his husband, his eyes nearly all the way shut. He was exhausted, and he couldn’t figure out why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere around 3 a.m., Blaine was awakened by someone tugging lightly at his shirt. He blearily cracked his eyes open, glancing in the direction of the little voice accompanying the tugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” the voice called again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’ feel good, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine sighed. Come to think of it, he didn’t feel very well either. “Did you catch Papa’s cold?” he asked, reaching out to caress his little boy’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fink so,” Noah replied. “I s’eep wif you? Maybe cuddles make me feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Climb in,” Daddy agreed, lifting the blanket for the little boy to squeeze in between himself and Kurt. “I think I caught Papa’s cold, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of us is sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both sick?” Kurt rasped, having been awakened by the voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Blaine replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…” Kurt groaned, flopping back against his pillow. “I guess tomorrow will be a sick day for all of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who wiww be doctor?” Noah wanted to know, snuggling up against Papa’s very warm body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all will,” Blaine told him, yawning and turning on his side to drape an arm across Noah’s hip. “We’ll all play doctor for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, they all drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>